


一位同人作者的声明

by ShangnySun



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangnySun/pseuds/ShangnySun
Summary: 一次悲惨的同人作者被告事件。





	一位同人作者的声明

《一位同人作者的声明》

 

许多人的朋友圈最近被一篇叫《人物诉同人作者案》的新闻刷屏了，我就是新闻中的主人公、被告，悦伤姑娘。

七天前，接到法院传票的我整个人都是懵的，我本来以为，我只是出于热爱写个同人，怎么也没有想到，竟然会被卢修斯•马尔福先生告上法庭。

众所周知，上世纪九十年代混血女巫K•罗琳以J•K•罗琳的笔名应国际巫师联合会的要求写下了试探广大麻瓜对待魔法态度的书籍《哈利•波特》系列，全书以魔法世界真实历史为基础进行加工创造，用以衡量新世纪公开魔法而不引战的可能性，得到了极为良好的反馈，联合会因此在2016年推出了《神奇动物在哪里》十年计划的第一部以期进一步开展对麻瓜的二次试探。就在第一次试探取得了出人意料的极好反馈、第二次试探也开始取得不错的反馈时，那件不幸的事发生了：2017年1月1日巫师梅林•艾默斯与其同盟龙基哈拉以暴力性手段强行公开魔法导致了2017至2034年间全世界范围内长达十七年的第四次世界大战。2034年之后，战争结束，魔法与麻瓜方面取得了来之不易的停战，并逐渐走上了和平发展的道路，而麻瓜们对魔法世界的敌对状态也逐渐消解，同人世界回暖。

就是那个时候，我开始了我的同人创作历程。

同许多人一样，我在魔法界的第一次试探时期（《哈利》系列时期）就产生了对马尔福一家无与伦比的痴爱，也因此选择了他们作为创作对象。我承认，我是犯有一定错误的，比如过于痴迷电影、同人，而忽略了原著本身的设定，以至于在我的同人《快乐的马尔福们》中让马尔福一家拥有了“铂金头发，”加之另外一些情节，我最终被卢修斯•马尔福以“损坏其公众形象、”“侵犯名誉”等罪名告上了法庭。

这件事已经经可爱的丽塔之笔被炒得沸沸扬扬，每天醒来，我都会看到《巫师人物原型诉麻瓜同人作者》、《新型魔法盗窃：文本盗猎》、《贵族与颜值：反讽？》、《罪有应得的马尔福》等文章，还有数不清的更具讽刺、攻击的一些，在此我不愿一一列举，我有一颗玻璃心，所以卸掉了一些相关软件，后来干脆彻底关了手机。对于马尔福先生的支持者、还有那些谴责我没有好好研究原著的人，我愿意承认自己的错误，可我想为自己申辩的是：首先，我在《快乐的马尔福们》开头就已经注明本文为同人创作，其次，我并不是第一个这样写作的人——我不是第一个改变马尔福先生外貌的作者，我也不是第一个在文中让卢修斯•马尔福先生的儿子娶了救世主或者万事通的人，所以我并不觉得马尔福先生将我告上麻瓜巫师联合法庭的行为是合理的。

而更让我心痛的是，我曾经的偶像，马尔福先生，仅仅对有悖于他的发色和家族纯血传统的部分提出了异议，对于“马尔福一家颜值奇高风度翩翩”的相关文本内容却保持了沉默。不仅如此，就在我收到传票的第二天，《预言家日报》挖出内幕：《哈》系列导演曾收受马尔福一家的“恩惠”因而在选角问题上特意采用了形象良好的艾萨克先生和费尔顿先生。我不知道马尔福先生这么做的时候是否是出于魔法有朝一日曝光、要经营自己形象并提前积攒人气的长远考虑，但这种行为起码说明了他也是想要麻瓜的“喜爱”的，无论他对我所属的种族依然抱有怎样的不屑态度。然而他却不能够忍受这种“喜爱”带来的附加作用。《预言家日报》的选角丑闻曝出来后，我感到极度失望，这是继魔法公开、见到马尔福一家本来容貌后的第二次失望，对于他们一家的痴爱也已在案子审判的心力交瘁中消磨将尽。

这两天我的许多朋友都在劝我想开点，其中一个说了一段话我觉得很对，她是这样说的：对一个人物的热爱，首先就要尊重他本身的“设定，”当然这并不是说不可以在原来的基础上依照个人理解进行自己的发挥，但是这些发挥都应该尽可能基于人家固有的“基本人设”之上。

换言之，爱分三种：因懂而爱，不懂即爱，懵懂地爱，可写文则不然，因为爱他而写他，写他之前要先懂他，起码最基本的资料，要查一查。

现在是晚上十一点四十八分，明天就是开庭的日子了，我的面前放着律师准备的厚厚一打资料，压在我的同人本上面，我曾用羽毛笔沾着银色墨水圈出里面每处卢修斯的名字，现在再翻，却如针刺目。我不知道明天该用怎样的姿态面对那个我曾心心念念的人，可却也明白无论结果如何输的都会是我。我写下这篇文章既是对魔法世界那些马尔福先生的朋友们攻击我的一种回应和反思，也是对其它广大同人作者的一种警醒。希望你们永远没机会站到我明天要去站的那个位置，遥望着法庭那边和詹森•艾萨克先生相貌大不相同的那个人，听他一字一句打碎你曾经对他的幻想，想他不久前私下里的威胁：如遇败诉，就寄你一个诅咒。

2037年12月1日夜

格拉斯哥

**Author's Note:**

> 心血来潮抽风之作
> 
> 声明：  
> 1本文为同人。涉及真人部分全部为虚构，魔法世界属于罗琳。  
> 2最近压力大，写篇文娱乐一下，不引战，我不反对德赫、德哈等诸多设定，也不反对真人同人，仅就最基本的写文最基本功课问题有异，对“我们爱上的都是我们理解、甚至想象中的那个人”有感，不针对任何具体文章、具体作者。再说一遍，不引战。  
> 3我继续学习去了，拜拜。


End file.
